


【卷一】04 初夜直播万人见证（互动+前戏）

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1V1, M/M, 全息, 双性, 甜肉, 直播
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性海棠风，注意避雷。腻腻歪歪，亲亲摸摸的一章。（缺了的03是v章）





	【卷一】04 初夜直播万人见证（互动+前戏）

【欢迎来到全息世界，在此您将获得完美的性爱体验——】  
听到这样直白的欢迎语，安言羞涩的同时不禁有些兴奋，他终于能够体验到做爱的感觉了。  
一直以来他不是自慰就是玩玩具，实在是不够满足，他越是自慰，就越觉得空虚。  
他渴望感受到健壮的身躯紧贴着自己，渴望感受到粗重的呼吸打在自己的脖颈，渴望被真实的阳具有力地贯穿，渴望被男人的精液一股股射满。  
安言正被自己的脑补弄得有点腿软，一道机械而清冷的系统提示把他的思绪拉回了全息空间——  
【请设置玩家信息】  
面前的光屏上可以设置的信息密密麻麻，比如玩家ID、相貌、声线、身材、私处细节、敏感度……  
安言先给自己取了个昵称，叫晏晏，然后把自己的相貌略微调整了，身体的数据他懒得设置，也觉得没必要设置，就直接导入了自身数据。  
他刚创建好玩家档案，光屏上就弹出了一条提醒：【玩家“海阔凭鱼跃”向您发出一对一做爱邀请，是否接受邀请】  
唔，和自己语爱的那个男人网名就叫这个，都还没联系就找到自己了，应该是有什么后台权限吧。  
他点击接受邀请，身边的场景就开始变化，转瞬间，他已经身处于豪华的酒店卧室里，一个疏眉朗目的男人站在他面前，眼中含笑地看着他。  
安言和这男人面对面站着，觉得有些尬尴，他虽然语爱了那么多次，但那是因为独处才能放得开，现在突然对着个大活人，又没什么可聊的闲话，如果直入正题又缺了点气氛，怎么都很尴尬。  
看着安言绞着手指的样子，任飞又觉得好笑又觉得可爱，虽然小家伙语爱的时候也很浪，但到底还是个没出来玩过的雏儿，嫩生生、水灵灵的，看着就觉得美味。  
任飞开口打破了寂静：“宝贝，我等一下能开直播吗？”  
安言知道男人应该是要顺便给全息头盔做宣传，他本来也做好了心理准备，于是答应得很干脆：“可以的，我用的不是真实的脸。”  
任飞得了便宜还要卖乖：“那我不开直播的话，你可以给我看看你真正的样子吗？”  
安言的心里一直设着界限，不会把这样的关系牵扯到现实，于是他避重就轻，看着任飞的眼睛，软糯道：“哥哥…我的身体数据……可是完全真实的。”  
初熟的少年尚未修炼出媚劲儿，但那澄澈的双眼染着情欲意味望着人的样子，就已经是最天然的勾引。  
任飞当然听出了安言隐含的拒绝，便也只管当下的一时快活，他坏笑着靠近安言，手搭在他腰间缓缓摩挲：“宝贝，你是在提醒我检查你有没有认真画吗？”  
安言被这暧昧的触碰弄得麻酥酥的，软乎乎地回道：“才没有。”  
任飞又凑近一点，在安言脸颊上轻轻亲了一下：“宝贝，我觉得你肯定长得比这张脸还要可爱。”  
不知道虚拟的身体会不会脸红，安言摸了摸被亲的地方，觉得自己的脸又有点发烫了。  
老流氓看着小家伙并不抗拒亲昵动作，就干脆搂着人不撒手了，他从背后把安言整个儿抱在怀里，稍微弯着身子把头搁在肩膀上，一条胳膊环住小细腰，然后他单手调出光屏，敲了几个键。  
“直播间标题叫这个可以吗？”  
安言抬眼一看，光屏上的输入栏内显示着“点击观看双性小可爱”。  
这个夜晚，注定是很多人的不眠夜。那个近期讨论度极高的全息性爱游戏，在今晚开启了第一场直播，主角还是难得一见的双性人。大批大批的观众涌入直播间，好在游戏方早有准备，直播依然流畅。  
第一批观众点进直播时，任飞正搂着安言深吻，从无接吻经验的安言被动地迎合着，不多时就因为不会换气憋红了脸，推开了任飞大口大口地喘气。  
［两个人颜值都好高］  
［这就是那个双性人吗？长得挺可爱的。］  
［哈哈哈哈他是不会接吻吗］  
［都能直播做爱了，不至于亲个嘴就这样，小婊子装纯罢了］  
［管他真纯还是装纯呢，可爱就够了］  
［看着小可爱喘气我就硬了，是不是硬早了］  
［楼上的硬早了没关系，射得不早就行］  
看着安言那个样子，任飞忍不住笑出了声，安言毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼：“你还笑，还不是怪你……怪你…一点都不温柔！”  
任飞强压下自己的嘴角，低声哄人：“好，怪我，是我吻技差。那…我们再来一次温柔的？”  
干燥的唇瓣贴在一起厮磨，安言伸出粉嫩的舌尖试探性地去舔对方的嘴唇，姿态有些笨拙，神情倒是十分认真。  
任飞把嘴巴微微张开，作为无声的邀请，那并不灵活的小舌头就顺势钻进，好奇地向里面探头探脑，随即被另一条守株待兔的舌头捉了进去，纠缠不休。  
唇舌缠绵了一小会儿，任飞就主动结束了这个吻，给安言短暂喘息的时间。  
“这次够温柔了吗，宝贝？”  
安言喘匀了气，抿着嘴微微一笑：“我喜欢被哥哥这样亲。”  
［啊这个笑！这是什么乖乖小甜心！宝贝，看看姐姐，快让姐姐抱抱！］  
［晏晏！我也是哥哥！我亲得比他还好你要不要试试！］  
任飞对着安言温柔一笑：“那哥哥就多亲亲你好不好？”  
安言没答话，一边踮着脚尖，一边勾住任飞的脖子，主动亲了上去。  
［诸位，你们觉得不觉得现在氛围不太对？］  
［嗯……我鸡巴还没硬，牙倒有点酸……］  
［我特么裤子都脱了，结果被塞了一嘴狗粮？汪？汪汪汪？］  
［虚假宣传，实为虐狗，用心险恶，举报一波］  
安言和任飞本来也不是为了撒狗粮才进游戏开直播，只是和对方接吻的感觉还不错，就多亲了一会儿。  
亲着亲着，任飞的手就开始不老实了，他左手从安言的T恤下悄悄伸了进去，手掌在滑嫩的腰背上暧昧地摩挲，右手就更猖獗了，直接从裤腰探进去，肆意揉捏被内裤包裹着的柔软臀肉。  
安言被摸得身子发软，干脆整个儿窝在了任飞怀里，任他动作。  
任飞也不客气，直接把松紧腰的裤子往下一扒，正好完整地露出浑圆的屁股，他的手掌四处游走，手指摸上了已经被淫水浸湿的位置，隔着棉质的布料轻轻揉弄肥嫩的肉唇。  
“内裤怎么那么湿？被哥哥摸有那么舒服吗？”  
安言想到有好多人在看自己被玩弄私处，有些害羞地把脸埋在任飞的胸膛，回答的声音就有点闷闷的：“嗯……舒服，想一直被哥哥摸。还想…还想让哥哥操。”  
［我日，我也想操！］  
［啊啊，姐姐也想操小可爱，只恨自己没长屌］  
［……听说，在这个游戏里，女人真的可以拥有幻肢，感受特别真实］  
［靠，楼上的差点把我吓软了］  
任飞觉得自己见到小家伙之后，笑容就没断过，不是被萌笑就是在淫笑，现在他的笑容自然属于后一种：“宝贝儿那么迫不及待吗？”  
安言像一只发情的小泰迪，黏在任飞身上蹭来蹭去，一边蹭一边轻轻地喘。听了这话，他撒着娇回答：“因为碰我的人是哥哥呀。”  
任飞笑着低头亲了安言一口：“小嘴抹了蜜一样，不知道下面的小嘴有没有那么甜。”  
“哥哥…尝尝就知道了。”  
［啧］  
［啧啧啧］  
［……没眼看］  
［第一次嗑真人就又甜又有肉，好幸福www］  
［这两个人能不能认真做爱别说话，我只是想撸一发，为什么要受这种刺激］  
安言主动去解任飞的衣扣，线条流畅的胸肌和腹肌显露了出来，十分惹眼，他笑着戳了戳任飞的胸口：“这是哥哥的真实身材吗？”  
“是啊，宝贝儿的初夜，我可是很认真对待的。”  
安言抿着嘴笑了笑，抬了抬腿，已经被拔下一点的裤子就彻底滑落到了地面。  
他用胳膊环住了任飞的脖子：“抱我。”


End file.
